


Release

by purplesocrates



Series: Recovery [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Some post coital snuggling, wall fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: Will and Hannibal do some fucking against a wall.  It's been a slow burn but we are def in porn territory now.





	

Will slept as if the darkness had invaded the cells in his body, as if the night sky had come in and settled over him the stars burning their marks into his skin with their blistering cold, white heat. He couldn't seem to escape it. Every night he would sink into it, he realised he was willing this to happen like a moth to a flame. He would wake up with Hannibal whispering into his ear in a language he couldn't comprehend willing him deeper into the darkness and closer to the white burning brightness of the stars themselves. Hannibal his constant anchor pulling him to the shore of his making. 

Hannibal would whisper to Will in the early hours of the morning, biting and licking his ears, just before the sun came up and Will would moan with need. Hannibal would shatter at the longing that moan would betray and could not coil himself closer to Will without invading him. Hannibal would run his fingers down Will's back and across his hips, touching that beautiful scar. The first mark he had made on his beloved, he ached to make more to reach inside his skin and scrape his nails down the inside next to the sinews and muscles.

Will would wake up with the overwhelming warmth of Hannibal next to him, it burned him, searing into his skin. Hannibal would gently kiss Will's neck, running his tongue along his shoulder blades. Will was a willing vessel for this adoration he tried to fool himself that it was healing him somehow making him whole again. He knew in reality that it was breaking him apart, he was losing himself to this man and he was powerless to stop it. 

Hannibal would touch himself in the shower and Will would watch him as he had done before, he would watch the strong strokes of his hand and the arch of his back, the curve of his lips as he moaned Will's name into the water. Will would turn away when Hannibal came and curve himself to the window refusing to look at what Hannibal offered him gleaming and shaking in front of him. He could feel the intensity of Hannibal's glare when he came out of the shower, Will's molecules translucent under the scrutiny. 

The question of love haunted Will with every movement Hannibal made. It followed them both around connecting them. It was the air they shared, the skin they touched and the food they ate. Will could not find the words he knew where they would be, he knew where they lived but he could not unearth them. Instead he was buried alive by the concept, by its mere inevitability. His love for Hannibal a foregone conclusion, an oath made in blood under a full moon. Sex was something else to Will, it was passion that made love whole to him. Passion was not something he allowed himself to feel, or others to feel around him. Pure empathy meant that passion for Will was almost unendurable when shared, it was the abyss, the complete loss of self. He had felt it when they killed together and he knew he would feel it again if he let himself. 

Will would pin Hannibal against walls in their house, gently and slowly kissing him swallowing his moans. Hannibal would trail his fingers along Will's scar on his stomach making him deepen the kiss, Will would have one hand in Hannibal's hair and the other tracing the deep crevasse in the centre of Hannibal's back. His fingers were like electric shocks on Hannibal's skin and he would moan in Lithuanian which would make Will hum with need. The taste of Will was addictive to Hannibal, he needed the feel of Wills tongue scraping against his like he needed breath. The gentleness of the kiss was betrayed by the tightness of Will's grip and the scrape of his fingernails. Will could feel the brand on Hannibal's back which was faded now with his tan but he would trace its outline with his fingertips claiming it for his own. The shared language of each other's scars.

 

* * * *

 

Will was stood in the kitchen he was waiting for the coffee to brew staring into space and thinking about Hannibal's back. Hannibal came up behind him standing millimetres away from him, breathing him in like like dust motes in the sunlight.  
"What do you want from me?" Will asked his voice just a whisper, Hannibal was too close like this he could feel himself melting into him.

Hannibal inclined his head and whispered directly into Will's ear in a language he could understand, his tone was matter of fact but his accent seemed heavier and weightier than usual, darker and more rich. 

"I would like to fuck you Will." Hannibal lengthened the word fuck so that it slid through Will like a warm knife through butter. "I'd take you apart. I'd put all of me inside you. My beautiful boy I will make you suffer exquisite agony under my touch. You will dissolve into me, your atoms will break apart and bind with mine. You will beg for me to touch you but I won't. You will come untouched the first time screaming my name. I want you to feel that need you have for me explode from you with me inside you. The first time will be in the bright glow of daytime where you have no where to hide. It will be glorious William."

"Hannibal." Will moaned his name out like fire.

"I will do this but only when you ask me. The next time you pin me against a wall and kiss me Will, remember this. Know that when you do ask me, your voice shaking with want and need, I will not stop I will never stop taking you." Will could feel Hannibal's words sear through him, marking his bones, tiny fractures of these promises felt like they had appeared inside of himself. Hannibal lingered behind Will breathing in his scent as Will became more aroused, Will leaned his head back into Hannibal and moaned. Hannibal looked at the expanse of Will's neck and breathed through a moan that wanted to escape his lips. He wanted to put his hand around that neck and squeeze feel the muscles tighten and fight against his hold. Hannibal smiled and gently kissed Will's neck running his tongue along it.

"Oh how you will beg for me William." He said. "All you need do is ask."

* * * *

That night for the first time in a while Will watched the waves on the beach again. He knew Hannibal would not come out and sit with him again, he knew he would have to ask for that to happen. He could feel Hannibal inside him more than ever and it made him hurt with such a stab of exquisite hunger he could barely breathe. His terror of letting himself have this was overwhelming and Hannibal knew it. Hannibal knew he could have just taken Will the moment he came up behind him spoke those words to him. Hannibal was right he would prefer to be taken in the dark where he could pretend it wasn't happening, he could not take the direct eye contact of the day. He knew the moment those words left his lips there would be no going back. He didn't want it any other way.

* * * *

"Hannibal." His voice was a breath, a long held breath being released.

Hannibal smiled and looked at Will who was shaking as predicted. He had lasted longer than Hannibal expected, too long. 

"Yes Will." Hannibal said standing and moving to close the distance between them. He invaded Will's personal space with more ease than Will ever thought possible. 

Will's words would not come he couldn't find them with the object of their meaning this close to him. Hannibal reached out a hand and ran his fingers through Will's hair, he skimmed his thumb over the scar on Will's forehead, he then moved his palm so it cupped the side of Will's face and trailed his fingers across the scar on his cheek. His thumb then made its way to Will's lips which hummed under the touch. Will's eyes had closed and Hannibal moved his hand back to his hair and pulled his head back with a jerk. Hannibal licked the length of Will's exposed neck and then admired the glistening trace of saliva he had left. Will moaned. 

"You are so beautiful like this mylimasis." Hannibal said still holding Will's head back, his fist tight in Will's hair. "So filled with want and need all for me. It's glorious." Hannibal kissed Will's neck with featherlight touches it was so gentle and controlled it made Will wish for the biting and bruising he had envisioned even more, this torture was too much. Hannibal put his other hand around. Will's exposed neck and gently squeezed it feeling those muscles tense under the skin.

"Ugh Hannibal." Will said as he moved his own hand to Hannibal's hair and tugged. "Fuck me." Will said before he had even registered the words had left his mouth as Hannibal removed his hand from Will's neck, he pulled his head away from Will's and grip licked his Adam's apple.

"With pleasure." Hannibal responded and bit and sucked on Will's neck knowing he'd leave a mark. Hannibal pushed Will against the wall and kissed him. Even though Will's entire body hummed he felt still and whole for the first time in his life, as Hannibal trailed his fingers down Will's neck scratching him. Hannibal deftly undid the buttons on Wills shirt trailed his tongue down Will's chest he licked each nipple in turn sucking them hard as Will arched his back away from the wall and thrust his hips into Hannibal. "Fuck." Will moaned. 

"All in good time mylimasis all in in good time." Hannibal responded, Will shook off his shirt and grabbed Hannibal's hair again as Hannibal licked and bit the scar on Will's stomach. "First I wish to lick and bite every inch of you, make you moan and need me more than you have ever needed anything in your life." Will pulled Hannibal's head up by his hair with one hand and undid the buttons on his shirt with his other hand desperate to feel skin against skin contact. Will was kissing Hannibal with more ferocity than he had ever before biting Hannibal's lips. Hannibal pulled away tasting blood which he licked and smiled. Hannibal undid Will's trousers and pushed them and his underwear to the floor where Will stepped out of them and kicked them away. Hannibal stepped back and admired the sight of naked aroused Will, he was vibrating with need. Hannibal trailed his fingers along Will's thigh and skirted up close to his balls which made Will's hardening cock flinch. Hannibal was licking along Will's collar bone and biting it slightly, Will could do nothing but moan. Hannibal continued to kiss and lick Will's chest as one hand traced the scar by his hipbone, circling the bone every once and while, the other hand was still by Will's balls so gently squeezing them. It was pure and simple torture which Hannibal revelled in.

"Turn around." Hannibal said and Will complied. Hannibal traced his fingers down Will's back and ran them along the top of Will's ass. Hannibal pressed his body weight against Will pushing him into the wall. Will's head turned to the side and Hannibal had one hand on Will's hip digging in, he put the fingers of his other hand into Will's mouth which opened eager and hot to take them. Will swirled his tongue around Hannibal's fingers and sucked them it made Hannibal moan. He removed his fingers and then with a cruel gentleness he ran the pad of one of his fingers around Will's hole. Will arched his back into Hannibal wanting more. Hannibal smiled and kissed and bit Will's shoulder as he slowly slipped the first finger in just to the knuckle.

Will bucked under Hannibal's administrations it was such a searing pain, a white hot shock that felt like he was going to be split in two. Hannibal moved his finger in more and Will groaned at the intrusion, Hannibal gripped him harder on his hip to steady him, he had put his knee between Wills legs to widen his stance and was using his body weight to pin Will against the wall so he could barely move or breathe. Hannibal slowly pulled and pushed his finger into Will. "Breathe Will, concentrate on my voice breathe, you are doing so well. I'm going to put a second finger in now and stretch you." Will's eyes had started to roll into his head, sweat was dripping down his face Hannibal licked a drop on Will's cheek. Hannibal then slowly put in a second finger and widened them apart. Will flinched at the pain but Hannibal held him firm and whispered in his ear again in a language Will could not understand the words humming though his eardrum. Hannibal kept Will like this until he had pushed three fingers into him and was gently stretching him open. Will was becoming accustomed to the pain/pleasure that Hannibal was giving him and was rocking slightly into his hand. "Good sweet boy, you are almost ready. I am going to fuck you against this wall my love, the sweet agony you will feel. I love holding you like this mylimasis. How does it feel?"

Will shuddered and moaned his cock was so hard now it hurt and he couldn't touch it because of the way Hannibal had him pinned against the wall. "Inevitable" Will's wanton tone was a prize Hannibal had could not believe he had finally won. "Ahh please Hannibal please."

"I said you would beg for me." Hannibal said and bit Will's shoulder.

"Please, agh Hannibal please." Will's voice was cracked with need it made Hannibal fuck his fingers harder into Will hitting his prostate and Will let out a scream as Hannibal continued fucking him with his fingers.

"Yes oh god Hannibal please I need you, please oh god." Will was so close to coming just from this.

Hannibal removed his fingers and Will moaned at their loss, Hannibal removed his trousers still holding Wills hip with one hand pinning him with his upper body against the wall so he couldn't move. "Please Hannibal I want to see you while you fuck me please." Will wanted to see his tormentor to see the need and want reflected back at him as Hannibal invaded him.

Hannibal let out a guttural sound that made Will's cock hurt, slick as it already was with precum. "I need to see you." Will said.

Hannibal turned Will around to face him and was confronted with the broken and laid bare need he himself felt in Will's eyes he kissed him gently licking his top lip and sucking it slightly. Will ground himself against Hannibal and moaned. "No, my dear you will come as promised untouched." Hannibal spat lewdly into his own hand and stroked his cock which was already quite slick wth precum. Hannibal lifted Will up so that his legs were wrapped high around Hannibal's waist he held him in place with his hands under Will's arse angling him so that Hannibal's cock was touching Will's hole. He gently, painfully slowly lowered Will onto himself. Will breathed through the pain and arched his back into the wall as Hannibal held him there. Will watched Hannibal as he did this, held on to his head fingers entwined in Hannibal's hair he met his gaze with a focus that made Hannibal bite his own lip and thrust into Will. Agonising slowly at first, once Will had become more used to it Hannibal sped up. Will did not lose eye contact with Hannibal throughout. It was all Hannibal could do not to come, Will had never held eye contact with anyone for that long especially during sex, he was transfixed by Hannibal. "Fuck." Hannibal said he was so close to coming. He could see Will was also close his cock straining forward. "Come for me Will, come for me."

"Fuck." Will came on command from Hannibal despite himself, Hannibal watched as Will came, hot white liquid fuck it looked good on him. Hannibal's orgasm happened only moments after Will's who had collapsed onto Hannibal's shoulders still being held in place by Hannibal.they breathed heavily against each other until the tiredness in Hannibal's muscles started to register the exertion of holding Will against the wall. He gently removed himself from Will who was leaning against the wall panting.

"Fuck." Will said. Hannibal smiled and kissed him gently on forehead.

"I need to lie down." Hannibal said.

Will laughed. "You need to lie down. Fuck Hannibal."

"I always keep my promises Will." Hannibal smirked and made his way to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed.

Will was still leaning against the wall that Hannibal had just fucked him against trying to bring his molecules back together. He could feel Hannibal's semen leaking from his ass and his own cum drying on his stomach and felt oddly liberated. Will managed to walk to the bathroom cleaned himself off and gave Hannibal a wet facecloth to use. He led down on the bed.

"Fuck." Will said.

"You said that." Hannibal said wiping himself clean and throwing the facecloth to the floor at the end of the bed and closing his eyes, his muscles hummed and ached.

"I don't know what's more shocking the fact that you just fucked me against our living room wall or that you threw that facecloth to the floor." Will said.

Hannibal laughed and shifted bringing his arm underneath Will's head and pulling him closer so that he rested his head on Hannibal's shoulder. Hannibal stroked his hair. "Sleep now mylimasis, sleep." Hannibal said, he was dozing off himself giving in to exhaustion. 

* * * *

Will woke up and Hannibal was sleeping looking strangely content, like a sleeping lion after a kill. Will watched the light bleach in from the window, the curtains were still, there was no breeze just the whirr of the ceiling fan. Will watched the steady rise and fall of Hannibal's chest eyes half open letting the sound of his breathing lull him. Eventually Hannibal woke up pleasantly surprised to find Will still in his arms.

"You stayed." Hannibal said.

"Too exhausted for an existential crisis. Maybe later." Will said and Hannibal laughed.

"Sex is good for those. You feel one coming on let me know." Hannibal said and kissed the top of Wills head.

"You are the doctor." Will said.

"Indeed." Hannibal said.

Will shifted up the bed and rested his head on his hand so he could look down at Hannibal whose eyes were still closed and his fingers were stroking Will's hair. 

"How long are we going to stay here?" Will said.

Hannibal smiled. "In this bed? For as long as possible." 

"Hannibal." Will said and he opened his eyes looking at Will.

"I don't know. We can stay for as long as you wish. We are safe. I believe we will be safe for a while yet." Hannibal said.

"You trust our friend, the one that brings the supplies. Who is he?" Will asked.

"You never cared before why now?" Hannibal asked not angry just curious. 

"I guess now that we are have started doing whatever it is we are doing." Will said.

Hannibal smiled. "Fucking Will, we are fucking. Or at least I plan on us fucking." 

"Well I meant hiding, being on the run, but yeah fucking as you so eloquently put it. As we are doing this together maybe I'd like to know what the plan is." Will said and snaked his fingers up Hannibal's thigh just because he could.

"Hmmmm. Well the plan is for me and you to stay in this bed for a while, you can keep doing that." Hannibal said as Will's fingernails gently dragged against Hannibal's skin. "Then I will make us some food and I believe we have tequila which I asked our friend to get. Our friend is someone who cares more about money than morality and is happy to do our shopping and other things for us while he still gets paid." 

Will thought about this as he made his way higher up Hannibal's thigh with his fingers, skirting his balls and making him groan slightly, his cock was flinching slightly. Will was mesmerised that his touch could do this. "Tequila?" Will said.

"Hmmmm, yes." Hannibal said his eyes had closed again.

"I thought you said that we weren't suppose to be drinking." Will cupped Hannibal's balls gently, running his thumb over the tightening skin.

"Ugh, we are on less medication so I think we can allow ourselves. Oh god that feels good." Hannibal said as Wills fingers started to make their way up Hannibal's shaft. Will smiled.

"Maybe add lube to the list as well." Will said and Hannibal smiled eyes still closed enjoyed the gentle stroking Will was giving his foreskin.

"Bedside table drawer." Hannibal said and Will reached over removing his hand from Hannibal who moaned at its loss opened the drawer and found a bottle which he took out.

"So you knew you had this but decided to fuck me against a wall without instead." Will said.

"I was in the moment and you didn't seem to mind." Hannibal said.

"Fuck Hannibal." Will said led down again he opened the bottle and put some lube in his hand then out the bottle down on the bed. He gently pulled back Hannibal's foreskin and smeared the lube along Hannibal's shaft, he was getting quite hard now. Will gently and slowly traced his fingers up and down Hannibal's cock skirting over the slit. "I've only done this on myself." Will said.

"Hmmm you are doing spectacularly my love. Feels so good to have you like this." Hannibal said and Will put his hand around Hannibal's cock and started to gently pump it. "Ugh yes, god yes."  
Will sped up his pace as Hannibal arched his back slightly moving his hips in time with Will's hand. "Fuck Will." Hannibal came over Will's hand his own stomach. Hannibal reached over to Will and pulled him on top of himself and kissed him fiercely. Hannibal reached down to Wills erection and stroked him until he to came his weight on Hannibal. 

"I think we may have to shower." Hannibal said into Will's ears.

"Ummm sounds good. Now I don't just have to watch." Will smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave me a comment or some kudos I would be more than grateful for the feedback. Love you all xxxx


End file.
